1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a helmet for riding a vehicle used by a rider of a motorcycle or the like and, more particularly, to an improvement in a helmet for riding a vehicle. The improvement is in a helmet which comprises a cap body which is formed of a shell with a buffer liner fitted therein and which includes a chin cover portion located directly below a window opening, and a shield plate attached to the cap body for closing the window opening. The chin cover portion comprises a distribution chamber, an air intake hole for introducing a travelling wind into the distribution chamber, and a plurality of jet holes for blowing out the air in the distribution chamber toward an inner surface of the shield plate, thereby preventing fog of the inner surface of the shield plate.
2. Description of the Prior Art
There is conventionally known a helmet of this type, for example, as disclosed in Japanese Utility Model Laid-Open No. 63-159507.
Heretofore, in order to prevent a fog on an inner surface of a shield plate in the helmet of this type, air is merely blown from the jet holes of a chin cover portion against the inner surface of the shield plate. However, with only this arrangement, it is difficult to generate a rising air along the inner surface of the shield plate, and it is difficult to prevent a fog over a wide range of the inner surface of the shield plate.